


like raindrops

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trees loom above the ground like giants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like raindrops

The trees loom above the ground like giants. 

Pine needles abound everywhere  
not unlike sand in your pockets.

Birds chirp loudly in the distance.

There's rustling in the undergrowth.

Sap drips down the trees,  
while moss grows here and there.

The morning dew gathers  
as drops of rain falling on the leaves.

The water runs crisply in the torrent stream. 

You can feel tranquillity hang in the air  
like a curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> written for my creative writing class


End file.
